Behind the Mask
by JamesPottersPixie
Summary: When Jenny goes to her first UES elite party, she never dreamed of the changes it would make in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A few notes about the story. The Kiss on the Lips party never happened for Jenny and Chuck. Jenny never wanted to follow Blair, so she isn't really well know around school. Nate and Serena did happen and Blair knows but she has forgiven him. Blair and chuck never happened. Blair's masked ball never happened so Nate and Jenny never kissed. Nate doesn't know who Jenny is.**

Nate Archibald was screwed. That's all there was to it. He was so sick of his girlfriend that it was ridiculous. Now here she was going on and on about her latest "event" that she was planning and he couldn't have cared less. All he could think about was how his parents were practically planning the engagement party when he wanted nothing more than to dump her.

"Hello!?! Are you even listening to me Nate? I'm trying to discuss something important with you."

He looked at the angry brunette in front of him. Sure, she was beautiful but that's about all she had. Nate was so tired of his parent's world where all that mattered was money, looks, and being in control of other people. And Blair was all about appearances. And there was nothing she loved more than proving just how much control she had over everyone. The queen B and everyone should know it. Nate wanted something, no, someone real. Someone who wasn't afraid to do something stupid and embarrass themselves if they knew it would make him laugh. Who would drop everything and be there for him in a second. The only person to ever be like that for him was Chuck. Chuck may be a bit of an ass, but he was Nate's best friend.

Nate was once again brought back to reality by Blair's protests that he wasn't listening to her.

"Sorry. Just have a lot on my mind right now. Tell me about this fantastic party and I'll listen this time."

"Well, it's going to be the party of the year. I mean, it's a Blair Waldorf party. Who could beat it. Anyway. I'm going to hold a Halloween Masque." She paused and Nate knew it was time to fawn over her and her idea.

"That's a great idea Blair. Everyone will love it. Are you going to have a theme?"

Blair beamed at him and he knew that he'd flattered her appropriately. "Yes. Everyone has to come as a fictional character. So no angels or devils or anything boring like that. It must be an actual character, not a general thing. And that's not even the best part! I'm going to get party tiaras made and I'm going to put the mane of every boy invited on the inside of a tiara. Each boy will be sent his tiara before the masque and each tiara will be unique, designed to fit the boy's personality. He'll bring it with him and during the night if he finds a girl he likes then he can give her his tiara. But he has to put it on her so she doesn't see his name. I'll give the jeweler a list of names and a personality description for each boy, so he can make the tiaras and only he will know what each one looks like, so it will be a surprise to even me. Then at the end of the night the boys and girls will go into opposite rooms and the "princesses" will look at their tiaras to find out the identities of their "princes". They then have the option of finding their prince or leaving."

Nate wanted to roll his eyes at the last part. Only Blair would find a guy she really liked and accept his tiara but then bail if she found out his name wasn't up to her standards.

"That actually sounds like fun Blair. And with everyone in masks it will only make it that much more interesting."

"Exactly. And I will not be informing you of my costume choice ahead of time. You'll just have to figure it out on your own."

Nate just let out a sigh as she waltzed out of the restaurant where they had met for lunch without a backward glance or even a good-bye. He paid for the meal and decided that he needed to talk to Chuck. That would definitely cheer him up. He knew that Chuck hadn't been at school this morning and decided that there was no way in hell that he would be attending afternoon classes. He wasn't all that far from The Palace Hotel where Chuck had his suite, so he decided to walk instead of waiting for his car. It would give him time to think.

After he knocked on Chuck's door, he immediately heard a crash, like someone falling off a couch, followed by an angry voice cursing him for knocking on the door.

"Open the door Chuck!"

There was the muffled sound of someone staggering to his feet from the floor and muted footsteps before the door was thrown open.

"Nathaniel!" Chuck yelled. He was standing in the doorway in a purple velvet housecoat and Nate was pretty sure nothing else. It was obvious from the smell that he had been drinking for at least two hours but you would never know it from Chuck's demeanor. He was barely even feeling a buzz. This was a good thing because Nate needed advice and thought the direct approach might be best for getting it. He didn't want Chuck drunk for the conversation they were about to have.

"I want to break up."

Chuck just arched an eyebrow.

"Why Nathaniel? Don't you love me anymore? I'm Chuck Bass."

"Not you Chuck. Blair."

"Well that makes more sense. Congratulations. Come in, this calls for a celebratory drink." Nate just shook his head and laughed, feeling better already. Chuck poured them both a generous glass of scotch and went to sit down in the chair opposite the couch Nate was on. Halfway there, he thought better of it and turned around. He grabbed the rest of the bottle of scotch and an unopened bottle of tequila for good measure. Setting them down on the coffee table he took his chair, ready to play his role of wise man to Nate's blundering idiot. He always enjoyed his role.

"So tell me Nathaniel, why do you want to end things with the-" he broke off, looking for the appropriate word "-lovely" he said in a slightly mocking tone "Blair Waldorf?" Just like the rest of them, Chuck had known Blair their whole lives, and while he found her beautiful and reveled in her vindictiveness, he hated how she treated his best friend. And as he saw it as his job to protect Nate, he didn't have a good view of her and was all for Nate leaving her.

Nate just shook his head, knowing about Chuck's feelings for her. "All she thinks of is herself. We were at lunch today and she was going on about some party that she's planning and she got pissed that I wasn't paying attention. I told her that I had a lot on my mind and she just went back to talking about her party. Didn't even ask if I wanted to talk about it." He reached over, grabbed the bottle of scotch off the table and refilled his glass. Chuck just smiled. It was easier to get Nate to open up when he was drinking.

"All she cares about is money and appearances and social status. She doesn't even really care about Serena, who's supposedly her best friend."

Chuck broke in here. "Nathaniel, I care about money, appearances, social status and power. They're important things to me."

"I know that," Nate argued. "But that's not all you care about. No," he stopped Chuck when he tried to interrupt. "You care about people more than those things. You care about Bart and Lily. You worry about Eric. You love Serena no matter how much you deny it and try to hide it." Chuck opened his mouth, undoubtedly to make some perverted comment, but Nate ignored him. "The whole thing with Georgina, you were ready to do whatever it took to get Serena out of whatever trouble she was in before you even knew the whole story."

This time Chuck did interrupt. "So? What are you getting at Nathaniel? I would do the same for you."

"Exactly!" Nate said, looking smug. Chuck decided he really didn't like the look on anyone's face but him own. "You and I are brothers Chuck, and you see her as a little sister. You're so protective of her and you don't even see realize it."

Chuck was uncomfortable with where this was going so he changed the subject. "We're off topic here Nathaniel. You're supposed to be telling me why you want to drop the Ice Queen."

Nate gave him a look that said 'I know what you're doing' but he let it drop. "I want something real Chuck. Someone I can't wait to see and talk to everyday. When I walk into a room, I want her to be the first person I see, immediately, no matter where she is. Someone I can sit with for hours and talk about absolutely nothing without getting bored. The first person I think of in the morning and the last person before I fall asleep. Someone I would rather die than hurt." Then because the two of them didn't do serious well he added, "Do you want to know who that person is for me now? It's you. And frankly that makes me uncomfortable."

Chuck smirked at the last part before just staring at him. "You Nathaniel are horribly romantic and cliché."

"Yes Charles, I know." He looked at Chuck for a minute. "But don't you want . . ." he struggled to find the right words. "-just more."

And because it was only the two of them; Chuck and Nate like it always had been, best friends, brothers; Chuck let his down his guard enough for Nate to see the longing in his eyes and said "Of course Nate." Just like that the wall was back up and with a true Chuck smirk he said "But as you pointed out before, I haven't found anyone besides you and Serena worth of Chuck Bass."

Nate couldn't help the laugh that came out before he became serious again.

"How am I supposed to do this Chuck? My parents are already planning the engagement party."

Chuck was quiet for a moment, thinking. "You said she was planning a party, right? Well the day of the party just tell her that you aren't going to be taking her and she'll get the message that you're through. And when she shows up alone everyone else will too." He paused at Nate's frown.

"That might have worked if she wasn't planning a Halloween Masque. No one is supposed to bring a date. She's got this whole thing worked out about finding someone amongst the masked people, not knowing who they are. And she also expects me to find her without telling me what her costume is." He got a confused look on his face as Chuck smiled.

"You cannot withhold important information like this from me when I'm scheming Nathaniel." Nate shot him a look that said 'What are you talking about?' as he opened the bottle of tequila and downed a double shot before pouring another. "Everyone is going to be in masks at this party right?" Nate nodded, still confused. "And Miss Priss isn't expecting you two to show up together, right?" Another nod. "So we just have to find you a great costume so she won't know it's you and bother you all night and then you're free to find your mystery dream girl."

Nate didn't say anything. Just poured two double shots of tequila, handed one to Chuck, and toasted his best friend and "the plan" before both boys knocked it back in a synchronized more perfected from years of practice.

*****************

Jenny Humphrey was sitting on a bench in the Constance Billiard commons during lunch period completely absorbed in the book in front of her. Her hand flew across the page and she didn't notice anything around her. Anika (ah-knee-ka), Jenny's best friend, had sat down next to her almost five minutes ago and was talking to her and Jenny didn't even notice.

"Guinevere Humphrey!"

Jenny jumped and almost ruined the page she was working on by running her charcoal pencil across it, but she managed to jerk her hand away just in time.

"Nik! Way to announce you're presence subtly. I thought we were working on that." She shot her best friend a sarcastic look. "And what's with the whole first name Anika?"

"Well Jen, if you had been paying the slightest bit of attention, you would know that I've been sitting here telling you about the most important gossip of the YEAR for the past five minutes."

They sat in silence for thirty seconds before Jenny snapped.

"Are you going to tell me this all important gossip or not?"  
Nik sent Jenny a sly smile before stating plainly and with no hint of embarrassment "I want Chuck Bass."

"Eww! Why?" was the immediate and instinctive response.

"Because he's so pretty." was promptly shot back. She got a far off look and a goofy grin on her face before she brought herself back. "But that's not the point. So I was walking down the hall minding my own business" she saw the disbelieving look Jenny shot her. "Ok I was walking near them and overheard" another skeptical look. "Fine, so I was eavesdropping, but Chuck wasn't in school this morning and I wanted to know why. Sue me. Anyway I overheard her majesty telling Serena about some party she's planning. Apparently, Serena was the first person she was telling about it, and now I'm the second person to know all about it."

Jenny had to laugh at Nik's enthusiasm. "Well are you going to make me the third, or leave me to wallow in y ignorance alone?"

"There's no need to be dramatic Jenny." Nik ignored the incredulous look Jenny shot her. "And of course I'm going to tell you. You're my designer."

Jenny let out a snort. "Somehow I don't think we'll be invited."

"Of course we will. You're brother's dating Serena van der Woodsen."

"Okay. What do you know that I don't?"

"Well this could take days. Where to start? A golf ball has 318 dimples. An ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain. This may be your change to talk to a gorgeous blue-eyes junior. Everyone's left foot is slightly bigger than their right. Two wrongs don't make a right but three lefts do. The-"

"Anika!" Jenny yelled, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. "Focus!"

"Oh, you mean what do I know that you don't about us being invited to the party. Jeez Jenny you have to be more specific." Nik teased. Jenny looked unimpressed. "Well Serena was telling her royal highness that she didn't know if she would be there because she didn't think that Dan would go for it, given his aversion to all things popularity related. Anyway, Queen B said that Dan is so smitten with Serena that he would come to the party in a dress and heels if he got to be with her. Then she said, and I quote, 'To persuade him further, I'll even invite Little J and the weird friend.' So as long as your brother goes, we're in. Why does she like you so much anyway?"

Jenny laughed. "She doesn't 'like' me; she's just not threatened by me. I occasionally do things that benefit her and I have no designs t dethrone her. Plus, as Serena's boyfriend's little sister she makes and effort to be civil. She doesn't 'like' anyone."

Anika half shrugged half nodded as if to say 'True'.

"Okay" Jenny conceded. "We may be conditionally invited, but we'll never get Dan to-"

Anika had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Jenny turned bright red, having just realized what she had said earlier.

"What do you mean 'gorgeous blue-eyed junior'? I don't know any gorgeous blue-eyed juniors. And even if I did, the gorgeous wonderful perfect brilliant-" Nik cleared her throat loudly to get Jenny back on track "-blue-eyed junior would already have a date. And he wouldn't blow her off for a midget freshman."

"You're not a midget Jenny. You're only a little short; you just happen to not wear heels to school so that makes you shorter than most girls here. And for argument numero dos: the gorgeous wonderful perfect brilliant-" she let out a small shriek as Jenny tried to push her off the bench for mocking her "-blue-eyed junior that you 'don't know' isn't going to have a date. No one is. It's 'against the rules'."

"What kind of party is this? Blair would never go in public without a date."

"Break out the tights Tink. We're going to a Halloween Masque."

Jenny squealed. The two of them had been wanting to go to a costume party for years, but they weren't considered the 'in thing' to do for parties. Not they would finally get their chance. They could talk to the most popular people in school without being 'Little Jenny Humphrey and her weird friend'. She brought herself down before she got too excited.

"Does the party have a theme?" Nik didn't say anything, just nodded. "Knowing Blair it's probably something like Arabian Nights. She'll make everyone else come as belly dancers and she'll show up in a one of a kind dress as the Queen of the Arabians." Jenny pulled a disgusted face. "I'd rather not go than go as a belly dancer."

"So it's a good think the theme isn't Arabian Nights then isn't it Jen." She didn't say anything else and Jenny nearly tackled her, trying to get her to tell the theme. When she started to reach for Nick's stomach to tickle her, she finally relented. "The theme of the Halloween Masque is simply "Fictional Characters". There will be no generic angels, devils, princesses, pirates allowed. You must be recognizable as an actual character or be turned away at the door.

By this time Jenny was practically vibrating with excitement. She and Nik had long a go picked out what they would go as if there was ever a costume party. Nik, with her skinny dancers body, long red curls, and complete un-self-consciousness about her body, would go as Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_. Jenny, with her slightly below average height, natural bleach blonde hair, and gorgeous hourglass figure, would be Tinkerbell, the playful pixie of Neverland.

"You still have the costume sketches, don't you?" Nik was just as excited as her, bouncing up and down on the bench.

"Oh course." Jenny chewed on her bottom lip for a minute. "We might have to make some minor adjustments though. We designed them in the sixth grade."

"Probably." Nik said grudgingly. "I may not have gotten much more curve in the last three years, but I've certainly gotten taller."

"And I've gotten more curve but I'm pretty sure I haven't even grown an inch since I was eleven. I'm doomed to be 5'4 ½" forever." Both girls were silent for a minute, each having their own pity party. Jenny was the first one to snap out of it. "Oh well. Meet after school to go over the sketches?"

"Is Rufus cooking?"

"Waffles."

"I'm in."

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the girls gathered their things to journey to their respective classes. Just before they parted, an important detail caught Jenny's attention.

"Nik, what day is she having the party? Oh my god. Knowing Blair, she'll want to have it early so it's the first Halloween party that anyone throws. I won't have time to finish the costumes and then we WILL have to go as belly dancers and-" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Relax Jenny. It's on Halloween. Something about custom tiaras and art takes time. I had stopped listening by then because they hadn't mentioned Chuck."

Jenny had to laugh. "Hey Nik, you remember what you told me about the ostrich?"

"Yeah."

"You guys totally have that in common."

Jenny dodged the slap and took off for her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

All through the rest of the day, Jenny couldn't concentrate. Nik was avoiding her, so she couldn't ask her any questions and it was driving her crazy. To make matters worse for her, she kept thinking about Chuck Bass! While she would never understand why Nik would want him, she could understand why people were drawn to him in a non-sexual way. He just seemed like so much fun. She would love to get to know him and hang out with him.

Also, she couldn't help but notice that while Nate Archibald had been in school that morning, he hadn't returned after lunch. It wasn't that she was stalking him or anything; it's just that she and Nate were somewhat acquaintances. Jenny's very first day of school here she'd been running late and lost. She had turned the corner into the hallway that she had hoped contained her art class and she had run into the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He had manners too because as soon as he had seen her he had taken off the baseball hat he was wearing to look at her with mesmerizing eyes. They were teal for Christ sake. And they had been the perfect compliment for sun-kissed brown hair that fell into his eyes in that carefree bad boy way. Add that to his light tan and blinding white smile with a toned soccer player's body and he was so drool worthy.

When she had run into him, Jenny had fallen back into the lockers behind her and dropped her books. He had immediately knelt down and started to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Lot on my mind and all that." His smile had caused mutant killer butterflies to take flight in her stomach.

"It's not your fault." She gave him a blinding smile of her own. "I'm running late . . . and a tiny bit lost. So, my fault."

"First day?" he asked and she nodded. "Where are you trying to get to?" He picked up the last book and stood, effortlessly balancing her books along with his. He handed her what he thought to be a sketch book, but refused to let her carry the rest.

"Room 213." She said hopefully.

He smiled. "Well then, allow me to escort you right around the corner." He bowed and offered her his arm. "Art?"

She nodded. "Design to be precise."

"So I was right." he said, more to himself than to her. At her questioning look he explained. "You have the look of an artist." She flushed, thinking he meant weird. "And definitely in a good way." he added, winking at her.

Jenny miss-stepped and almost tripped over thin air. 'He's just too gorgeous for his own good.' she thought. 'There should be laws against setting him loose on unsuspecting freshman.'

Nate laughed and teased "Very nice Grace."

She flushed again but still sent him a bright grin. "You'd think with being an artist I could draw myself a map that I could actually understand, but not so much." She stopped and made a big show of looking up and down the hall. She leaned close and whispered conspiratorially into his ear "I'm directionally challenged." Nate threw his head back and laughed. 'He even smells good.' Jenny thought.

"You're secrets safe with me Grace."

They stopped outside room 213 and Jenny choked back a sigh of disappointment.

"We have arrived, my lady." He bowed to her again before handing her back her books. "Until next time Grace." he smile and walked back the way he came.

Jenny had been smitten ever since. And it had only gotten worse the next day when she had turned the corner to her art room and almost ran into him again. He had been leaning against the wall, fidgeting with a folded up piece of paper. As soon as he saw her he pushed off the wall and gave her another of his killer butterfly smiles.

"Hey Grace." he greeted with a cheeky wink. "No mishaps today I see."

She had spun in a graceful circle. "I have arrived completely unscathed today. And on time might I add."

He just laughed. "Well this is for you, just in case." He had handed her the folded paper he had been playing with. "But unlike you, I am running late so I better get going. See you around Grace." With one final butterfly inspiring smile he had been gone.

***********

Jenny sighed as the final bell of the day rang. She made her way to her locker and out into the courtyard on autopilot, her thoughts still on Nate Archibald. She still had the paper that he had given her that day. It was a map of the school. He had added his own personal touch by marking her art room and all of the general freshman classes, along with a little note about each teacher which made her laugh. The one for her algebra teacher said 'Likes to think he's British and talk in a horrible accent.' It was true. Mr. Lark had used it all class yesterday and she couldn't remember a single thing he said, unable to concentrate past how stupid he sounded. In the corner he had written a note for her. 'Grace, I happen to not be directionally challenged so hopefully this will help'.

Jenny still carried it around with her every day. She didn't need it anymore, but it was their inside joke. He still didn't know her as anything but 'Grace' and anytime he saw her he'd wink and say "Not lost again are you Grace?" and she'd smile and reply "Nope, I've got my map".

She kept going on, not noticing anything until Anika pounced on her.

"Yes! Finally waffle time, let's go. I'm starving."

Jenny was wrenched forward by Nik in her excitement to get to the waffles but they stopped when they heard a groan.

"No! She can't come for waffles. Every time she comes for waffles I never get any. How can someone so tiny eat that much?"

Jenny turned to see her brother Dan standing with Serena.

"Hey!" Nik sounded indignant. "I don't eat that much, Jenny can eat more than me. Besides, as you so kindly pointed out, I'm tiny and need the extra food. So you can sacrifice for me."

Serena let out a laugh. She had always like Jenny's best friend, even if most people thought she was a little weird.

"Come on Dan. I'm sure your dad will make plenty as usual. Plus, I'm starving too so let's get moving."

Nick looked from Dan to Serena and back again before a devious smirk slowly spread across her face.

"Ok, that look is creepily Bass-like." Dan said with a shudder. "What are you thinking?"

"There may be a way to ensure that you get all the waffles you want tonight. If you're willing to do it." Dan thought before nodding. "Soon hopefully, Serena is going to ask you a question." Nik ignored Serena's shocked gasp. "Now this will be a question you would normally say no to. I need you to say yes."

Dan gave her a suspicious look. "What if I say yes to the wrong question? You should probably just tell me the question now to avoid any confusion."

Nik just smirked. "You'll know when the question comes. Now, do we have a deal?"

Dan stuck out his hand and they shook, Dan looking a little scared at what he had just agreed to and Nik looking entirely too pleased with herself.

Jenny had been quiet throughout the whole exchange but she couldn't be silent anymore. "Nik! You just blackmailed by brother with his sister and his girlfriend standing right there."

Nik looked confused. "So?"

"It's not right!"

"That's where you are incorrect Jen Jen. Blackmail is a =perfectly acceptable pastime if it is successful in helping me acquire what I desire."

They all stared at her.

"How-"

"I just know things." Nik cut across Serena.

"She likes to eavesdrop." Jenny explained.

"Overhear Jenny. Get it right. But enough with the semantics. Dan has waffles to eat and Jenny and I have work to do. So chop-chop."

With that she bounced off in the general direction of the Humphrey loft. The three of them were left standing there, marveling at how she usually got her way. Not through manipulation or anything underhanded, but just because it's always easier not to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

Rufus Humphrey walked inot his loft later that night and just blinked. It looked like a hurricane had hit and it sounded like it too. There was music blasting and voices trying to yell over it, intermixed with high pitched girlish giggles and a deep masculine laugh. He blinked again when he realized he seemed to have acquired two more children. Dan was sitting at the counter with Serena talking about something while randomly yelling into the living room. That wasn't uncommon. His living room was the problem.

Every available space was covered in different kinds of material, mostly green with some purple thrown in. In the middle of it all, surrounded by papers which he assumed were covered in sketches and yelling back at Dan and Serena, were his two daughters. Only one by biology but both by love.

Jenny had a tape measure around her neck, a sure sign that she was designing something. Probably for Anika. They were arguing over the purple fabrics and Rufus was almost positive he wasn't going to like the design no matter which fabric they chose.

That was about the time Nik spotted him.

"Dad!" She jumped up and rushed to him, throwing her arms around him. "Tell Jenny she's wrong. It has to be authentic."

Rufus gave her that penetrating Dad look that says 'I know you're up to something and I'm going to figure it out'. "I agree with whoever has the most skin covered."

Jenny smiled triumphantly while Nik crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Well, if we're going by total amount of skin exposed, Jen has me beat by a ton."

Rufus and Dan both turned to glare at Jenny, ready to yell even at the thought of her showing any skin.

"I do not!" She protested vehemently.

"You do too! Be honest Jenny." Nik was trying to hold back her laughs.

"I am. I will be wearing a dress." She said pointing to herself. She switched her finger to Nik. "You, on the other hand, are trying to convince me that a custom make purple bra is all you should wear."

"What!" Rufus and Dan exploded simultaneously.

Rufus continued. "That's not acceptable little girl."

"We'll start from the top and work our way down, huh Jen Jen? Your dress is sleeveless so nothing covers you from the armpits up. I would have bra straps, but they don't cover much so I'll give you that one and call us even." Jenny rolled her eyes at Nik's magnanimous attitude while Rufus and Dan fumed at the perceived lack of clothing and Serena laughed at them all.

"The chestal area will be completely covered on both of us so relax, Dad, we got that covered." She gave Rufus a cheeky smile. "Okay. Fine. My stomach will be bare from the bottom of my bra to right below my belly button and Jenny's will be covered. But then I'll be covered from my belly button to the tips of my toes. Not a hint of skin in sight. Jenny though, will be bare. She's wearing a very short dress. Not a stitch of clothes from the very tops of her thighs to her feet. Therefore, I think Jenny shows more skin than I do."

Dan went to yell at both of them for their lack of clothing, but Rufus held up a hand to stop him. He was quiet for a minute, contemplating what he was about to do.

"I think you girls are old enough to handle the responsibilities of wearing those clothes. Just please be careful."

Jenny and Nik shared a look before Jenny spoke up. "Is this one of those times where you say you trust us so that we will say you're right and do what you want?"

Rufus laughed. "No. This is one of those times where I say I trust you and let you wear what you want because I actually do trust you to be careful and make smart decisions while wearing those clothes."

He was immediately engulfed by two squealing girls while Dan sulked in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're going to let them leave the house like that. They'll barely be dressed. There will probably be boys where ever they're going. Boys will see them. Boys I can't protect them from."

Rufus just shook his head. "Sometimes you have to pick your battles son. Letting them wear what they want here allows me to win the next one."

Jenny and Nik went back to their designs and Rufus went to the kitchen to make waffles. Dan grumbled about the girls for another fifteen minutes before Serena decided to put him out of his misery.

"Dan." He continued to mutter under his breath.

"Dan." He still ignored her.

"Dan!"

"What?" He sounded agitated that she was interrupting his tantrum.

"I want to ask you something. Would you like to go to a Halloween Masque that Blair is throwing with me?"

He just stared at her. "Serena, you know I hate those—"

He was cut off as Nik cleared her throat and gave him a quelling look with an arched eyebrow.

"You mean that's the question? Why in the world would I say yes to that? Why would you want me to say yes?"

"My reasoning is my own and no business of yours Daniel." She said in a firm tone. "We had a deal."

At Dan's disgusted face Serena spoke up. "Just think of it this way. If you go, you'll be able to keep an eye on Jenny and Nik."

His eyes lit up at the thought before a soft smile settled across his face. "And I'll get to spend the night with you and you'll look gorgeous."

She blushed and gave him a brilliant smile before pushing him towards the kitchen. "Go help your dad make waffles. It's time for girl talk."

With a few more half-hearted protests, he walked away and left Serena with his sisters.

"I must say Nik," Serna said when Dan was are enough away "I never thought you would have it in you to manipulate someone like that. It was very Chuck Bass."

Nik just smiled deviously and shrugged. "It's the eyes. Everyone's fooled by big innocent eyes."

Jenny nodded. "It's true. Disgusting but true. I've seen her get caught red handed doing something and they take one look at her eyes and can't believe she would do whatever it was they saw her doing so she gets off scot-free."

Serena laughed. "So what are you girls going to the Masque as? You must have already had ideas if you're already doing production on it."

Nik nodded excitedly as Jenny said "Oh yeah. We've had costumes planned since sixth grade. Nik's going as Ariel and I'm Tinkerbell. We've had the design since sixth grade too. I'm having trouble with the fin. I'm stuck between giving her pants and just a fin to cover her shoes or a tight floor length skirt with the fin part of it. I want her to be able to walk but think the skirt would look better."

"Regular mermaid dress for the skirt?" Serena asked.

Jenny thought for a minute. "Yeah. Tight to a couple inches below the knee then bunches of fabric. I can't believe I didn't immediately think of it."

"What are you going as Serena." Nik asked.

She smiled brightly. "I thought I'd go as Little Red Riding Hood. I figured it would be original. Most will go as the princesses."

"I like it." Nik said. "Have you decided if you're going innocent or sexy under your cape?"

"A mix. A floor length dress with a high neck. Then if I take off the cape there's absolutely no back and starts at the top of my butt. Slits on either side would go up to the very tops of my thighs." She sighed. "That would be ideal. Now I just have to find it."

"Let me make it." Jenny said suddenly.

Serena looked surprised but said "I couldn't ask you to do that. You're already making yours and Nik's. It would be too much."

"No." She protested. "Mine and Nik's are so simple. The hardest part is going to be the masks. I can't make them and have no idea where to find them. Plus yours is basic too. There's nothing really complicated. Please."

Serena sighed before a brilliant smile lit up her face. "Okay, if you're sure it's not too much, I would love it. But you have to let me take care of your masks.

"Deal!" Jenny and Nik both said immediately.

"Now stand up, we have to get your measurements."

Serena laughed as she followed Jenny's orders.

"If I could make a suggestion?" Jenny continued when Serena nodded. "On the slits instead of having them just slit, maybe we could take a thin triangle out of each side starting at the top of your thigh all the way down, only . . . three inches thick at the bottom and replace it with lace or mesh material. I would still show skin but it would be deceptively innocent."

Serena started at Jenny in amazement. "That's brilliant. It's sexy and classy."

As the girls talked measurements and fabrics downtown, uptown the boys were brainstorming.

"Come on Chuck, think. We've been doing this all afternoon. We've found the perfect costume for you but nothing for me."

"Relax Nathaniel. We'll get it. There has to be something that isn't as horribly cliché as Prince Charming." They thought hard for a few minutes but neither thought of anything. "So while we're thinking, tell me about this blonde I've seen you talking to." Nate looked at him confused. "Short, blonde, always has you smiling."

"She's not that short." Nate immediately defended, knowing she was self-conscious about her height. "Grace." He said with a small smile before it turned into a frown. "Well that's what I call her. I don't actually know her name."

"Well tell me about her." Chuck nudged. Chuck Bass didn't do subtlety often but he was intrigued by this girl that had captivated his best friend without Nate's knowledge or his own approval. He would have to look into this.

"I met her the first day of school. She was lost and I was wandering cause I didn't want to go to class and I was about to turn from the hart hall into the languages hall and we ran into each other, literally. I jokingly called her Grace and it just kind of stuck. I helped her find her room and we talked a little bit. She told me she wants to be a designer but she's directionally challenged and can't make herself a map, so she gets lost a lot." He broke off, clearly thinking about her and Chuck smiled.

"Let me guess. You made her one."

Nate just shrugged. "I'm good with maps. Comes from sailing so much. I put her design class on it and other main teachers. Like Mr. Lark teaches every grade so I put his room and warned her about his stupid accent and Mrs. Pince, the music teacher and her creepy need to stand two inches away from you when she talks. I gave it to her the next day." He shrugged like it was no big deal but Chuck could tell differently. "We talk when we see each other."

Chuck just nodded filing the information away for another time, when he could see this Grace for himself.

They spend the rest of the day just relaxing and being Chuck and Nate.

**A/N: I'm in desperate need of help. I can't for the life of me come up with a costume for Nate that isn't horrible so PLEASE review with an idea for me. I had to rewrite this chapter without a costume and I can't finish any of the next ones without it. HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Just Nik and the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny woke up the next day a mixture of nerves and excitement. Today Blair was announcing her masque and, if she didn't go back on her word, Jenny and Nik would be getting their invitations today also. And to top it all off, she had adorable new bright yellow flats with black stars to wear to school today. Any day with new shoes was a good day.

She was still in a good mood when she walked through the school gates two hours later. There was a little bounce to her step as she approached Nik, both with huge smiles.

"Nice shoes." Nik immediately said and Jenny hugged her fiercely.

"Aren't they amazing?"

"So." Nik said impatiently.

"What have you heard from the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Jenny sighed. "Would it kill you to call her by her name?"

"It just might do serious bodily harm." Was the serious reply.

"Well, I don't know anything. I haven't seen Blair yet today."

They both looked up to the sound of someone yelling 'Humphrey' across the courtyard.

"And that's my cue to leave." Nik said with a last hug, before skipping towards her first class.

"Hi, Blair." Jenny said before pasting a smile on her face and turning around. "What can I do for you today?"

"J." Blair said briskly. "I have something for you and your weird friend."

"Blair. She's my best friend. You can't talk about her like that." Jenny defended instantaneously.

Blair paused in pulling two golden envelopes from her purse. "Oh okay. I guess I could just put these back where I'm taking them from." She started to put the envelopes back into the cavernous black hole that was her purse.

"No!" Jenny yelled, reaching her hand out as if to catch them. "She . . . She is a little different."

Blair actually smiled at her. "That's what I thought." She handed over the invitations. "If you tell anyone I'll deny it, but I like that you were quick to stick up for her."

As she walked away, Jenny did a little happy dance before running off to find Nik.

The weeks until the masque past quickly. Jenny was frantically trying to finish all three costumes well ahead of time and Nik was being her usual meddling self, asking about Nate and if she had plans to meet him at the party.

In truth, they hadn't talked about the masque at all. Both had confirmed that they had plans for Halloween but neither had elaborated. They had spent the last few weeks the same way they had the ones before them, laughing and joking while learning random facts about one another.

Finally, a week before Halloween, Jenny had finished all three costumes. She called Serena and Nik and they kicked Dan out of the loft to try them on. Nik had finally gotten her was and Jenny had make her a purple bra to wear as her costume top, but Jenny had to admit it. She looked stunning.

Serena had really come through with the masks. Jenny's was a tiny silver one that went perfectly with her delicate wings. Nik's was a bold purple with flamboyant swirls and patterns and Serena's was a spidery god that was pretty and feminine while not really covering anything, much like her dress. Of the three, Serena was the only one that was recognizable.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing, so excited for next week.

**A/N: So sorry for how short and crappy it is, but I had a great conversation written between Jenny and Blair, but I lost it and for the life of me can't recreate it. I just wanted this part over with because I have the masque almost all written out and want to get to it. So, again, very sorry. I hope the next chapter will make up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gossip Girl or anything that you recognize. I own Nik and the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the jump in the story. I couldn't think of anything to write in-between Jenny getting the invitations and the masque so I decided to just jump right into it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

Nate stood in the center of the ballroom talking to Chuck, and sighed. He'd been at the masque for almost an hour and no one here had caught his attention. Not one girl had distracted him from his conversation with Chuck. They stood there talking for another ten minutes before that changed.

Nate felt a slight tingling in his neck and turned to look at the entrance and lost his train of thought. Walking down the stairs into the ball room was the most gorgeous girl. And what really made her stand out was her smile. While everyone else who had walked into the room had acted like it was their right to be here, she seemed so excited.

Her costume caught his attention too. While almost every girl here had taken 'Halloween Masque' to mean 'contest to see who can have the most ostentatious princess dress and jewelry', she was in a simple green dress and silver slippers. Her only accessories besides her silver mask were a pair of delicate silver wings on the back of her dress.

"That's her Chuck." He turned to Chuck, whom he had been talking to before he saw her, when he didn't answer. He saw Chuck staring at her also. He opened his mouth to tell him to back off when he saw Chuck wasn't staring at his blonde, but at the redhead she had walked in with. She was tall and thin, dressed as the Little Mermaid in a tight green skirt and a purple bra. He could see why Chuck was intrigued. She was very pretty from what he could see behind her purple mask, her nose was small and delicate, her mouth was full and her cheekbones high and defined. She carried herself like a queen, completely accepting of the fact that all eyes were on her. But she didn't seem snobby about it like Blair, or even at time Serena, did. Her smile too, said she was excited to be here.

But she had nothing on his Tinker Bell.

He elbowed Chuck to get him out of his stupor, which earned him a glare. He gestured to the girls with a nod of his head. "Shall we?"

Chuck straightened his suit coat and adjusted his bowtie before saying "We shall." They walked over to the stairs but by the time they got there, the girls had already been asked to dance by someone else.

By the third dance, Jenny's smile was starting to fade. She'd danced with three different boys and none of them were close to being the white knight she was hoping for. The boy she was dancing with now was dressed as Prince Charming, like over half the boys here, and hadn't stopped talking about himself yet. She hadn't said a thing since accepting his offer to dance and she regretted it immensely. She couldn't wait for it to end.

She suffered for another minute before the song finally came to an end. Before she could walk away, without a word to her, the boy took off his crown and tried to put it on her head. "I honor you with my crown." He said pompously.

Jenny was so shocked that she just stared at him for a moment. She came to her senses and stepped away. But his hand hadn't completely let go of the crown and it got knocked off of her head and she grabbed it as it fell to the ground. Handing it back to the boy, she politely said "Thank you but I'll pass." She turned to walk away but came to an abrupt slap when he grabbed her arm.

"Excuse me? That's not an option. I have you my crown and you-"

He broke off when a boy dressed as Hercules grabbed his wrist and squeezed until he let go of Jenny.

"She said she'd pass." He said in a hard voice with a harsh look in his eyes.

They stood, staring at each other, for a moment before the boy she had been dancing with stormed away muttering under his breath.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He looked down at the small girl and smiled. "Are you okay?" he questioned in a slightly strangled voice. He'd been watching her since she walked in and almost committed murder when he was that ass grab her.

She nodded, not quite looking him in the eye and he couldn't help but smile again at the slight blush that covered her face.

"Would you like to dance?"

She gave him a sunny smile and nodded. "I'd like that."

She was small, so it was a bit of a stretch to wrap her arms around his neck, but it felt comfortable to her. Natural. His hands on her waist gave her chills.

"Tell me something no one else knows." He whispered.

Her eyes opened wide and she gulped. "Umm . . . Okay. I have a complete and total aversion to blue foods. And an unnatural obsession with red ones."

He laughed. "That doesn't seem like a big secret. Everyone who knows you probably knows that."

"True." She said with a smile. "They know I don't eat blue things but they assume that I've tried them and don't like the taste."

"And that's not the case?"

"No." She gave a small giggle. "The truth is; a blue food or drink has never entered my mouth. They give me the creeps."

He broke out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." She said with a perfectly straight face. "They're unnatural."

"I don't think it gets any more natural than blueberries." He teased.

She shook her head. "I love the smell of fresh baked blueberry muffins. It's one of my favorite smells in the world. But then I see them and it's all over. Food should not be blue. Rationally, I KNOW its food coloring but I can't get past it. And no other colors bother me. Purple, green, yellow, doesn't matter. I'm fine, but I can't do blue. I even pick out the blue candies, like M&M's."

"Well that's good to know." He smiled down at her. "So what's this about an obsession with red foods?"

"I love them." She said, a small blush working up her neck again. "They're my weakness. All red foods really, but fruits especially. Cherries, strawberries, pomegranates. Offer me a red fruit and I'll do anything you ask. And there are rules about eating them."

He froze completely in the middle of the dance floor. "Rules?" She just nodded shyly. "And they are?" He prompted.

She ducked her head and mumbled. "They have to be savored." She cleared her throat awkwardly before lifting her head to look him in the eye, daring him to laugh at her. "The first seven must be savored in no less than five bites. The next three may be consumed in three bites."

"And after that?"

"Very rarely do I let myself eat more than ten. Only on special occasions. Birthdays, holidays, bad break-ups, odd numbered days in even numbered months."

He laughed loudly causing people around them to look at him, but neither noticed. "So since today is an odd numbered day in an even numbered month, you could indulge if you wished?"

She nodded frantically. "Oh yes. I could even indulge doubly because it's an odd day _**and**_a holiday."

He smiled at her in a way that had her blushing again. There was nothing lecherous about it but it looked like he was trying to memorize everything about her.

"Well, now that you know my strangest habit, tell ME something no one else knows."

"If I must." He said with a sigh.

"You must." She replied with a bright smile.

"How about a couple of things to make up for the fact that my best friend knows everything? And I don't even tell him, he just knows."

She pretended to think it over for a minute. "I suppose that's acceptable. As long as this all-knowing best friend is the only other one who knows."

"Hmm . . . I was scared of bugs until I was seven. And I mean deathly scared. I was ten years old the first time I really rebelled against my parents. I asked my mom why she always got her fingernails painted. She told me that it was a girl thing and boys weren't allowed to do it. I responded by painting my toes an alarming shade of blood red. They were like that for a week before I wanted it off. I went to my best friend's to get it off but neither of us knew how. We ended up rubbing everything in his bathroom on my toes, trying to get rid of the polish, but it wouldn't work. We ended up having to wait another three days before my parent went to some party before raiding my mom's bathroom to get it off."

By then she was nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

"It's not funny." He sulked, an adorable pout on his face. "It was traumatic. I swear my toenails still aren't the same."

She managed to get her laughter down to giggles before she said "Red polish stains, but I'm pretty sure it would grow out in a couple of years."

"Oh, it didn't, and I still have nightmares about it."

She laughed again. "Okay. I believe you. What else?"

"What else? What more do you want? I just told you a scarring event." He protested.

"But someone else knows. I need one more thing and then we'll be even. Technically I told you two things so I need three."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic." He teased. He was quiet for a minute while he thought. "Okay. I'm going to go serious on you, are you okay with that?"

She nodded. "Only if you are. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me something personal."

"Thank you." He whispered directly in her ear. "But that is exactly why I'm okay with it. Most girls I know would demand that I tell them. They think it's their right to know everything."

"No one has a right to know anything you don't want to tell them."

"I want to tell you this." She looked up at him with wide curious eyes. "I hate that my life is planned out for me. My parents know where I'm going to go to school, who I'm going to marry, where I'm going to work, it wouldn't surprise me if they have names already picked out for my children." He sighed and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Anytime I hint that I might want something different, I get this huge lecture on family tradition and loyalty and bringing honor to the name."

She pulled him closer to her, hoping to give him some sort of comfort because he sounded miserable. There was a slight pressure on her waist in return, like he knew what she was trying to convey.

"I don't want to go to their school, I don't want to marry the girl they like, I don't want to go into the family business. And I want to name my own kids."

"Family is important." She offered. "But not if the price is your happiness or independence."

"The problem is, I know I don't want all of those things but I don't know what I do want." He admitted.

"That's what's so great about your freshman year of college. You take random classes in anything you want to, something you've never heard of. Whatever. Freshman year is about discovering who you are, not who you're supposed to be. I can't wait. I have no clue where I want to go but I'm going to take a music class, a class about marine biology, astronomy, creative writing, photography, human sexuality."

He looked intrigued by that. "Human sexuality. Really?"

"Oh yeah." She said excitedly. "It fascinates me. And not just the normal stuff you think about when you study human sexuality. I think studying gender roles in our society would be so interesting. Like why can a girl not go to a clue and use a cheesy pick-up line on a guy without being a slut. Or why can't guys be interested in fashion without being gay or metro. My dad already knows to expect that from my first year, and he's completely supportive of it. And I bet your parents would eventually understand if you chose your own path."

He gave her a small nervous smile. "I hope so; because I've already decided I'm going t do what I want from now on. I'm going to go to the school I want and I'm going to find a girl I like for myself, not because she fits into my parents perfect world." His smile brightened as he felt better just saying it. "You said your dad understands and supports you. What about your mom?"

Her eyes clouded a little and she stiffened slightly but before he could say anything she said "She doesn't know. She walked out on us recently."

"I'm sorry to bring it up." He said softly, squeezing her waist again. "We can talk about something else."

She gave him a grateful smile but shook her head. "No, it's actually kind of nice to talk about it with someone who isn't family. I thought everything was fine and then one day she just wasn't there. She left a note saying she needed some time but she never came back. My brother and I went to visit her this summer. I still love her and everything but I don't think I'd ever be able to trust her again. I don't care what she says about my choices anymore. She lost my respect when she walked out and completely obliterated any chance of regaining it when she started having an affair with her new neighbor."

"I . . . I'm sorry doesn't seem quite right."

She gave him a brilliant smile. "Thank you for caring enough to try. My brother acts like nothing's wrong and my dad still hopes she comes back and she was like a mom to my best friend, so I've never been able to tell anyone exactly how it feels."

The music cut off suddenly and Nate looked away from his Tink and towards the D.J.. On the way, he caught Chuck's eye and noticed that he was still dancing with the redhead who was dressed as Ariel. Chuck shrugged to show that he had no idea what was going on either. Right before turning towards the D.J., Nate noticed that Chuck had given Ariel his crown and he couldn't help but smile. Chuck noticed and glared at him but Nate ignored him.

"Okay boys and girls." Said the D.J., who was dressed as Robin Hood, complete with tights and all. "The time has come for us to separate. Ladies, if you would proceed through the doors to my left, someone will be there to lead you to your location. There, you may remove the crown you have been presented with and reveal the name of your Prince Charming or Aladdin or Robin Hood, whichever he may be. At 12:30 you will be led back into this ballroom. Use your time until then wisely, you have the option of returning to the ballroom and meeting your date, where he will remove your mask and learn your identity. Or, if you are not happy with the identity of your mystery man, you may choose to leave before meeting face to face. Gentlemen, after the ladies leave you are not to remove your masks. Unfortunately, all you can do is wait for your lovely lady to return. When she does, she will approach you and only then may you remove your mask. Ladies, please exit now."

Nate looked down at his Tink and smiled at her. "See you soon?"

"Definitely." She whispered. "I better go get Ariel or she'll never leave him."

"Okay." He said with a sigh. He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss over her knuckles before letting her go."

She blushed and gave him one last smile before walking away.

He watched her as she walked over to the redhead and said something. Ariel replied and Chuck stood back and watched in amusement. Finally his Tink leaned up and whispered something in Ariel's ear and she let out a visible sigh before nodding.

Ariel walked over to Chuck and kissed him sweetly on the cheek before linking arms with Tink and walking away.

Nate walked over to Chuck and opened his mouth before closing it again, not quite sure what to say.

But as usual, Chuck just knew.

"I know, Nathaniel. I know."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they were out of hearing distance of Nik's date Jenny and Nik bent their heads together.

"What are we going to do Jen? It takes twenty minutes, at least, to get home and we promised Dad we'd be back home by one."

"I don't know Nik, but we'll figure it out. Don't you want to know who it is?"

A huge smile crossed Nik's face. "I thinks he's perfect Jen. Sarcastic and witty and arrogant and so elitist."

"Oh yeah. Sounds like a great catch." Jenny snarked at her.

"But he's also sweet and funny and protective. He was telling me all about this girl who was like his sister and all the stupid things he'd done to protect her. Of course she doesn't know he does it but he's always watching out for her." They had reached their destination and all the girls crowded into the room.

"He sounds great for you Nik." Jenny said sincerely.

She smiled. "I think he is. But enough about him, tell me about this boy who had you still smiling."

Jenny smiled even wider, excited to tell her best friend but at that moment the doors closed loudly. "In a minute." She whispered as everyone quieted and turned towards the guy on stage with the microphone. Nik nodded quickly before they did the same.

"Okay ladies. The moment of truth has come. But before you learn the identity of your mystery man, please remember that if you choose to return to the ballroom, crowns must be back in place. Alright. Remove at your will."

All over the room, girls were whipping crowns off their heads. There were excited squeals and disappointed groans, which Jenny didn't understand. If they liked a boy enough to take his crown, what difference would his name make?

The only two who still had their crowns on were her and Nik.

Jenny could see the excitement in Nik's eyes but knew she would wait for Jenny. They always did these kinds of things together.

"Go ahead." She said quietly. As excited as she was, she was incredibly nervous too. "What if he doesn't like me once I'm little Jenny Humphrey form Brooklyn again and not the society Tinker Bell he thinks I am?" She blurted out without thinking.

Nik froze with the crown halfway off her head. She set it back down and pulled Jenny into her arms, both mindless of the fact that Jenny's wings were being crushed.

"He'll like little Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn even better than his high society Tinker Bell because you're real. Did you guys talk or did he treat you like a bimbo and only talk about inane things?"

"We talked. About family and ourselves and his best friend and college and what we want out of life."

"See, those are little Jenny things. I bet he doesn't talk to society girls about those things."

Jenny smiled to herself as she said "He did say that only his best friend knew the things he told me. Said he never told his best friend those things, he just knew."

"You know," Nik said slyly. "He was standing with my Mad Hatter when we walked in and I saw them look at each other quite a few times throughout the night."

Jenny gasped in faux horror and real delight. "Maybe they're lovers!"

Nik just shook her head. "Or maybe he's the omnipotent best friend you heard so much about."

Jenny pouted. "Well that's not nearly as exciting."

"Only you would think of that as exciting."

"You know I've always wanted a gay best friend."

"Well you can't turn my dream date gay just because you want a fashion buddy."

Jenny pouted prettily but conceded. "Fine. Let's find out the name of the non-gay best friend."

Nik took a deep breath and raised her hands back to the crown. She was too excited to do this slowly and torture Jenny. Her eyes got huge as she read the name before launching herself back at Jenny.

"Oh my god Jen Jen. It's him. I always knew he was perfect but . . . oh my god." Nik rambled so quickly Jenny missed most of it.

Jenny got tired of waiting for Nik to tell her who it was, so she grabbed the crown out of Nik's hand.

She turned it around to read the name as Nik said "If he really is his best friend that means he's . . ." She broke off as Jenny read the name and let out a gasp.

She stared at the name engraved in beautiful cursive writing on the inside of Nik's crown. It seemed to mock her. The letters that made up "Chuck Bass" seemed to rearrange themselves before her eyes to say 'Nik may have gotten her happily ever after but there's no way he'll want you. He's got Blair'.

"Look at it Jenny." Nik urged softly. She rolled her eyes and smiled as Jenny's eyes rolled upwards as if she could see the name through the top of her head. She took her crown out of Jenny's loose grip. "Take it off." She encouraged.

Jenny's hand trembled as she slowly lifted them to the beautiful crown her Hercules had put there and marveled at how she hadn't seen it. She hadn't broken eye contact with him as he had placed it on her head. She knew his eyes. She loved his eyes. But for the first time since she met him, she hadn't recognized his eyes.

She held the crown in front of her and took a deep breath before finally looking at the name.

Her breath caught when she read 'Nate Archibald'. She looked up at Nik with huge eyes, unsure how she felt about this. She was definitely glad she hadn't recognized him. Then she would have been so nervous and tongue tied and they wouldn't have talked like they did. She never would have learned those things about him that no one but Chuck knew.

On the other hand, this was a really bad thing. This was Blair's party and Blair's boyfriend. She and Blair had never had any problems with each other but there would definitely be now. Blair would see this as Jenny trying to steal her boyfriend and ruin her fairytale romance. And going against Blair would bring all sorts of trouble.

'Get it through your head now Jenny.' She scolded herself. 'He's Blair's boyfriend.'

A traitorous voice that sounded suspiciously like Nate's voice spoke up at that moment. 'I don't want to marry the girl they like'.

She felt a smile forming on her lips. "He doesn't want her." She whispered.

Nik had been watching Jenny closely since she had realized who her tiara belonged to and all kinds of crazy emotions had crossed her face. Shock, elation, hope, disappointment, fear, resignation, realization, astonishment, and excitement; she was an expert at reading Jenny's face but had no idea what was going on in her head and was even more confused when she heard her whisper. "He doesn't want her."

"Who doesn't he want Jen?"

"Blair." She whispered and nodded at Nik's shocked face. She had felt the same way.

"But they're . . ." Nik shook her head, unable to come up with the right words.

"Always together? Oh so happy according to Blair? Together since kindergarten? The golden couple of the UES?"

"All of the above." Nik said, still shocked.

"I know, but he doesn't know her." Jenny insisted. She saw the look Nik was giving her and nodded frantically. "It's true Nik. He told me."

"He told you he didn't want to date Blair Waldorf anymore?" Nick said skeptically.

"Well no." Jenny admitted. "Not in those exact words. But I know he doesn't. It's something he told me. I can't tell you what, 'cause it isn't my place but he really doesn't want her anymore Nik."

"Okay Jenny." She said, hoping it was true. She didn't know if Jenny could take it if Nate stayed with Blair after this.

Before they could say anything else, the guy on the stage spoke again. "Alright ladies. The time has come for you to return to the ballroom. If anyone wishes to leave, please do so now. If you leave the room and go left you will reach the front door without passing by the ballroom. Please go now."

* * *

Jenny and Nik reentered the ballroom and saw the boys all clustered into one corner, looking as if they were about to be executed.

The exception was a small cluster in the front. Dan, dressed like Aladdin, was smiling completely carefree because he knew Serena was coming to him. Chuck stood there self-confidently, completely at ease in his mad Hatter costume complete with top hat and cane. The only one who looked slightly anxious was Nate. He was fiddling with the edge of his toga and Jenny recognized it as an unconscious nervous habit. He had been fiddling with her map the day he gave it to her the same way.

His eyes were scanning the crowd of girls but she knew he wouldn't be able to find her. She and Nik were the only girls in flats and they had been pushed towards the back when they had walked in.

"Alright ladies and gents, here's how it's going to work." The D.J. announced. "The ladies will walk over to their dates and only then can the boys remove their masks. Ladies, the crowns are yours to keep as a souvenir of the night so fell free to leave those on. Only after your date has removed his mask should you remove yours. The two of you are then free to spend the rest of the night as you wish." He said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "Gentlemen. Those of you without returning dates," he broke off with a wince and a sympathetic expression. "Please exit the ballroom in a timely and quiet manner. Though if she was stuck up enough to not return I don't know why you would want to stick around and make a fuss. You're better off without her. So ladies, at your leisure." He made a gesture to indicate that they should proceed.  
Jenny rocked up on her toes tying to see up to the front but it was no use. She just couldn't see to the front.

"What's going on Nik?" she whispered frantically. They were running out of time. "Are any of the girls even moving?"

Nik stood on tip toe and scanned the crowd. "Not a single one." she said exasperated. She glanced at the delicate watch on her wrist. "We don't have time for this. It's 12:40, we're definitely pushing it. We still have to find a cab."

Jenny closed her eyes and let out a sigh before she grabbed Nik's arm. With a look of determination on her face she began pushing her way through the crowd of girls, dragging Nik along behind her.

"Watch out! Move! We don't have all night here people."

The girls they passed threw incredulous looks at Jenny and Nik as they passed. They finally got to the front of the crowd and saw Serena smiling in amusement at them from behind her pretty red and gold mask.

"Somewhere else to be girls?" She asked with a laugh, knowing the two younger girls had curfew soon and would do everything in their power to not break it.

"Something like that." Nik returned with a sunny smile.

They turned to the boys in front of them that were trying not to laugh. Nate smiled sweetly at Jenny but Chuck gave Nik a cocky smirk.

"Excited to see me." It wasn't a question.

Nik gave his smirk right back to him.

"Something like that." she repeated breezily before trying to hide her smile at Chuck's shock that she didn't fall at his feet. She quickly glanced at her watch and shot Jenny a look. They were so going to be late.

Jenny understood Nik's look and rushed over to Nate, completely unaware that everyone in the room was watching them.

"I had an amazing time tonight." She said quickly, but with a genuine smile. "The best time really. But I have to go." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Nate subconsciously leaned down to give her better access to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, thoroughly confused as to what she was talking about.

"I really wish I didn't, but I can't stay any longer." Jenny stepped back out of his arms and bit her lip in thought for a moment before making her decision. She pulled Nate back down to her level and whispered in his ear "You are a wonderful person Nathaniel Archibald. And don't ever let anyone else make you doubt yourself."

With that she steeled her courage and kissed him soft and sweet on the lips before turning and hurrying out of the ballroom.

Nik turned away from a stunned Nate and gave Chuck a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's my cue. I'll see you later."

She started to follow Jenny when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Who are you?"

Nik just smiled and tugged her hand free. As she walked away from his she said "Help Nate find his Tinker Bell. Then you'll find me."

She sent him one last smile as she disappeared from the ballroom.

Nate turned to Chuck, dumbfounded, as she left their line of sight. "What the hell just happened?"

Chuck laughed. "I think we've just been dismissed."

They turned to Serena when she let out a delighted laugh. "They weren't blowing you off guys. They really did have somewhere they had to be."

"You know who they are?" Nate demanded.

"Yes." She said. "And no." She continued when both Nate and Chuck opened their mouths.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Chuck said stubbornly.

Serena quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not telling you who she is, Chuck. And I'm the only one who knows."

Nate gave her a pleading look. "Serena-"

"No Nate." She cut him off. She stared at him in silence for a minute, contemplating her options. "You had fun with her tonight?"

Nate nodded with a content smile on his face. "Amazing." Serena looked at him in shock. She hand't seen him look like that in a while, unless he was hanging out with Chuck. "She actually listened to me when I talked. And we talked about everything. And nothing. I didn't have to pretend with her."

Serena smiled softly at him. "Then if you really like her, if you're willing to put up with Blair, make her put up with Blair; they you'll find her without my help."

"Besides," she smiled mischeviously at them. "You'll have Chuck, and I wouldn't underestimate his determination to find his redhead." As she turned and started to walk away with Dan in tow, she couldn't help but add over her shoulder "If she rally is a redhead and it wasn't just a wig."

**A/N: I hope you like what I've done with it so far. Please let me know, and ideas are always welcome if you want to leave a review with something you would like to happen. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that you recognize.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nate sighed loudly as he stood outside the gates of St. Jude's. He really wasn't in the mood for the fit Blair was going to through today. He hadn't seen her since the party and Chuck had pointed out that the lengths he was going through to avoid her were getting a little pathetic.

The two of them had left the party immediately after Tink and Ariel so he had no idea how Blair had handled what had happened. Then he and Chuck had spent all of Saturday and Sunday in Chuck's apartment brainstorming how to find their girls and yesterday he had skipped school. Even he had to admit it was past the point of pathetic.

Shaking his head, Nate gathered his resolve and moved forward to deal with his ex-girlfriend. He saw her immediately as he entered the courtyard.

'Laying in wait like a lion stalking its prey.' He thought uncharacteristically uncharitable.

Blair pulled her old tricks and turned her back on him, expecting him to immediately come over and apologize, begging forgiveness. Instead he smirked slightly to himself and turned the other way to go find Chuck.

"Nate!" Screeched across the courtyard, causing him to stop and sigh before slowly turning.

"Yes Blair?" he questioned, the exasperation clear in his voice.

Her eyes narrowed at his tone and she raised her chin a notch. "I believe you have an explanation to give me."

"I don't think it requires much of an explanation." He countered casually. "I didn't look for you at the party. It wasn't my crown on your head. It wasn't my name you saw."

"But how?" She demanded. "You were supposed to find me. That was the reason for the party."

"It was actually really easy. I figured out who you were and avoided you like the plague."

Gasps echoed around the courtyard and Blair flushed an unattractive puce. Not only did it seem like the golden couple was over but Nate wasn't acting like himself. His tone was cold and his words were almost cruel. Completely un-Nate-like. He actually sounded more like Chuck when he was forced to speak to Blair.

"Nate-" She began angrily but Nate cut her off.

"There's nothing to say Blair. We're through." He turned and, ignoring both Blair's shocked look and the frantic whispers alike, walked calmly and confidently towards the front doors of St. Jude's even more determined than before to find Chuck.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you Nathaniel." He heard from behind him and he suppressed a smile before turning around.

"And what have I done to earn your disappointment Charles?" He asked in a faux-serious voice.

"You couldn't have waited ten minutes for my arrival before you verbally eviscerated Constance Billard's very own Hydra?" Nate laughed at the likening of his ex-girlfriend to the mythical creature. And it was true, no matter how many times you metaphorically cut off her head she always seemed to come back.

"This is serious business Nathaniel. People had to step over her intestines to get to class. I heard it was a beautiful thing to witness."

Nate laughed. "Come on, Chuck. I have a plan for right before lunch."

Chuck grinned happily. He loved a good plan.

* * *

"Hello Red." Chuck drawled, arching an eyebrow at her as she walked out of the girl's locker room.

"That is unimaginative and beneath you Charles." she replied with disappointment in her voice before disregarding him and turning towards Nate expectantly.

"Hi. I'm Nate. And you are?" he asked casually, flashing a far too charming smile.

Nik couldn't help the answering smile that spread across her face. "I know." She saw him relax; sure he would get what he wanted before she continued. "And it's not that easy."

She was momentarily distracted by someone calling out to her.

"Let's go Nik! We're starving."

She quickly focused on Nate again, trying to hide the slight widening of her eyes, but both boys caught it. "She's waiting on you Nate. She's waiting on you to make a decision and show it."

With that Nik turned quickly and gave Chuck another brief peck on the cheek. "Keep searching Chuck." she whispered before turning to join the group of girls at the end of the hall.

Both boys watched, dumbfounded, as she walked away like she didn't have a care in the world.

"How do those two always seem to best us?" Nate asked with a petulant tone in his voice.

"They may usually win Nathaniel but not today. And we may not have won a huge battle today but we did win." Matching sly smiles lit up their faces. "That was something she did NOT want us to know. She slipped up today."

"Yes she did. And Miss Nik is going to regret not being able to control those pretty eyes of hers." Nate stated.

"That she is, Nathaniel. That she is." Chuck said, plans already forming in his head.

They slowly made their way to Chuck's waiting car, both their minds on the encounter with a mischievous redhead. They were done with school today. As they climbed in Nate asked the question that was bothering him. "What did Nik mean she's waiting for me? I made my decision Chuck. I made it days ago. Surely she knows by now."

Chuck sighed and avoided the question. "Lunch Nathaniel?"

That got him a look that said 'I know what you're doing', but he got an answer anyway. "Indian, I think."

Chuck nodded and pushed a button to lower the glass separating them and the driver. "Indian Alfonzo. Our usual, delivered in forty five minutes."

"Of course Mr. Charles." Alfonzo said with a fond smile.

"Thank you Alfonzo." Nate said.

"You're welcome Mr. Nathaniel." Alfonzo said with a fond, indulgent smile for both boys before he dialed the familiar number to place their order.

Both boys smiled as the partition rolled back up. Alfonzo had been driving Chuck around since either of them could remember. With one dead mother and three absentee parents, they had learned most of their important life lessons from Alfonzo.

"So tell me Nathaniel. How did you know how to find Red today?"

"You just need to accept my superior intelligence Chuck. I know things." Chuck arched and eyebrow at him. "Fine. I have English before lunch. It looks out over the soccer fields. Your Red has some very distinctive hair. I watched to make sure it was her but she always seemed to disappear before I could talk to her. It's like she has radar. Today I decided to be one step ahead of her."

Chuck smirked. "Not bad Nate. Not bad."

Nate turned back to Chuck with a determined look. "Be honest with me Chuck. What is happening? I made my decision a week ago, the first day I was back after the party."

Chuck sighed and settled back deeper into the seat. "Nobody believes it." Nate just stared at him, looking appalled. "I'm sorry Nate, but nobody believes it."

Nate's appalled look turned to shock as he registered Chuck's use of his nickname. "Why would no one believe that Blair and I are over? I publically broke up with her Chuck. Publically. In front of half the school."

"It's the she-devil." He said simply. "She's telling everyone who will listen, and even some that don't want to listen, that it was just a fight. That you two were having a bad day and that everything is back to normal."

"So my Tink thinks I'm still with her." He concluded sounding slightly deflated before a look of determination settled on his face. He really should have expected this; after all they had just recently called her a hydra.

Nate was quiet as they got closer to Chuck's. "So I need to make a grand gesture? To make her understand?"

Chuck thought it over before nodding. "Seems like the only way."

And they settled into silence before they got to Chuck's and spent another day plotting ways to reassure Nate's Tinker Bell of his intentions.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT NIK.


	8. Chapter 8

Nate stepped into the courtyard and froze as he looked around. It seemed like everyone in the school decided to have lunch there today. It had taken him and Chuck all of the previous afternoon and most of the night, but they had finally come up with a plan to make his Tink understand. Now though he was having doubts. He'd never been self-conscious before in his life so he didn't know where this attack of nerves was coming from.

Chuck stopped behind him and chuckled. "Well you wanted a grand gesture Nathaniel." He said wryly. "Here's your chance." And with that he pushed Nate forward.

Nate turned to glare at his best friend before strutting confidently through the masses. He spotted a newly familiar head of hair at a table towards the middle and made his way there, careful not to look at the crowd. He put a foot down on the bench next to her and leaned down to whisper "How's this for a gesture?" before stepping up and standing on the table.

"People!" He yelled and all talk immediately quieted as all eyes turned to him. "Now that I have your attention I'd like to clear a few things up. I have recently been told that some of you are confused enough to believe it when you're told that I am still dating my ex-girlfriend. That is incorrect. I got rid of her days ago. Whoever is telling you that is a liar." He stopped there and let the implication hang in the air. "That is all. You may return to whatever it is you were doing."

He stepped down and an outbreak of whispers swept the courtyard as everyone bent their heads together to discuss this latest development.

"It was a good grand gesture." She admitted. "But she's not here Nate." The proud smile slid off his face so quickly she almost laughed but somehow managed to keep it in.

"What?" He sounded so confused and disappointed that Chuck put an arm around his shoulders.

"She had a lot of stuff to catch up on, so she's working through lunch."

"What did she have to catch up on?" He asked in the hopes that she would let slip where his mystery girl was.

She smiled indulgently at him but ignored the less than subtle probing. "You've got her a little distracted Hercules. So the last week or so has been less than productive for her school work."

"So why aren't you playing catch up too Red?" Chuck asked cheekily, not liking being left out of the conversation.

"Because I haven't been distracted Charles." She replied with a sweet tone and a wicked grin before focusing again on Nate. "I'll give you another piece of advice because I like you Nate. I think you could be good for her. The gesture was good, and she'll hear about it, and she'll feel better about whatever it is that's going to happen between you two. But she's going to need to experience one first hand. Make another one. And keep making them until you know she's seen one."

Nate nodded looking deep in thought before his eyes settled on the other girls at the table who were watching him and Chuck in wonder.

"Hello ladies. I'm-"

"Don't even think about it." Nik interrupted sternly. "You can't flash them your charm smile and get the information you want."

"Charm smile?" He asked precociously as he flashed her said smile.

Nik looked unimpressed. "Everyone knows about it. And The Nate Archibald Charm Smile may knock your Tink senseless but it has no affect on me." She shared a look with the other girls before gathering her things and standing. "Now I have class to get to and I believe you're due for College Algebra Nathaniel."

Two pairs of eyebrows shot up at that. "Are you stalking my best friend Red?" Chuck drawled sarcastically.

Nik just smiled coyly. "I've heard more about Nate Archibald in the past week than I EVER needed to know." She leaned in close so that Nate and Chuck were the only ones able to hear her. "And if you even think about hurting her, I'll fill you entire house with tiny little creepy crawlies and you'll never be able to find them all."

She moved back and gave them a big cheesy smile. "I'm off to class boys, and I expect you to do the same." She moved back in and pecked Nate on the cheek. "Don't be mad at her for telling me, she was just so excited. I'll take the secret to the grave." Chuck was next and he got the same treatment before she gave him a disappointed look. "A little more effort if you please Charles. One would think you weren't even trying to find me."

With that she grabbed her bag and skipped off without a backwards glance, leaving two thoroughly bewildered boys behind her.

"I want to know how she does it!" Nate burst out after a moment. "How does she always have the last word!?"

"Forget the last word, how the hell are you getting the same kind of kiss from her that I am? No one kisses Chuck Bass on the cheek!" He fumed sounding completely unlike himself. This one tiny girl was effectively throwing him utterly off his game. He hadn't gotten a kiss on the cheek from a girl since he was twelve. And she seemed to do it without even trying.

As amusing as Nate found his best friend in this state he pushed it back for more important things. "Have you found anything on her yet?"

The look on Chuck's face seemed to darken even more and that was all the answer Nate needed as he let out a sharp curse, raking his hand through his hair.

"It doesn't make any sense." Chuck bit out. "I've looked at every Nicole, Nicky, Nicola, Nicolette, Nicoline, and Nikita at Constance. There's a Japanese exchange student named Nico. There's even a French exchange student name Colette that goes by Nicky. Nothing."

"This is unbelievable." Nate said as the bell rang and both boys unconsciously moved towards the building to follow Nik's orders of going to class. They froze when they realized that they were following her directions without her even being there and they shared an impressed look before separating to their individual classes already knowing that there was another long night of scheming ahead of them.


End file.
